Vicio 2 : Sumisión
by pitty-sung
Summary: Segundo de la lista de vicios. Los protagonistas esta vez son Emmett y Rosalie Cullen.¿A qué se debe el titulo de este vicio? ¿Por qué ellos para protagonizarlo?...Lee y descúbrelo.


**Vicio 2 : Sumisión**

Habíamos vuelto temprano de cazar y mis dos hermanos estaban ya con Bella y Alice respectivamente. Aquel puma había sido una tarea fácil y obviamente me dí un nuevo festín cuando capté el olor de un oso pardo. Todavía podía saborearlo.

Entré en la casa por la puerta principal en vez de por el garaje, como solía hacer. Llevaba varios metros escuchando el repiqueteo de la llave inglesa y demás herramientas precisamente en la parte posterior de la mansión de la familia. Me deslicé despacio hasta la cocina y desde ahí hasta la puerta de conexión con el garaje. Carlisle me vio rápidamente pero me hizo un cómplice guiño; ella estaba tan absorta en mi recién adquirido Hummer que no se percató de mi llegada. Apoyé mi cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta y esperé con una sonrisa en los labios…

-No te lo creas tanto Emmett, te llevo escuchando desde que entraste en la casa – me susurró desde debajo del coche. Mierda – Pero tengo que admitir que vas mejorando.

Carlisle me sonrió y yo, enfadado, di dos pasos para relevar a nuestro "padre" del peso del coche, que estaba sosteniendo mientras ella revisaba todo. No tardó mucho en dejarnos a solas, y pronto apareció deslizándose de debajo del Hummer con la rubia melena recogida bajo una gorra.

- Parece que tu nuevo cacharro está perfectamente después del viajecito que le hiciste ayer – me dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se limpiaba las manchas de grasa de sus perfectas manos – Mett, ¿qué ocurre?

La miré y ya no pude apartar la vista de sus ojos, ahora color almendra, que reflejaban en los míos una preocupación que solo yo estaba autorizado por ella misma a descubrir. Miles de veces me había molestado con Edward por seguir pensando, después de tantos años, que ella seguía siendo la misma rubia fría y calculadora que todos se pensaban que era y cuya fachada ella misma había construido, tan solo dejando que los más cercanos pudiéramos romper por completo para descubrir a la estupenda criatura que era. Rosalie no le daba demasiada importancia a aquello desde que yo había llegado a su vida, o por lo menos eso me había asegurado tanto ella como nuestro hermano después de leerlo en su mente. Podía llegar a tener celos en algunas ocasiones y por otras reacciones, palabras o hechos de Edward, pero no por aquello. "Sólo me interesa que tú sepas cómo soy realmente" me había dicho una y otra vez cuando mi mal humor salía a relucir con Ed.

- No me pasa nada, sólo que te quería sorprender un poco, para variar – le comenté mientras devolvía el coche al suelo. Me sorprendió con una sonrisa en el rostro y rápidamente se acercó a mi, mientras la preocupación que sentía iba disminuyendo. La rodee con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y entrelazando sus manos en mi nuca.

- Me sorprendes todos los días permaneciendo a mi lado…

No pude ocultar una sonrisa. Me sentía increíblemente dichoso de estar a su lado.

- Ya pero me siento un poco inútil a tu lado – le contesté. Era la verdad: ella era el ser más hermoso que había visto en mi existencia y yo era un simple vampiro fortachón al que le gustaba hacer apuestas y tomar el pelo a los demás como un niño pequeño.

La Bella entre las más bellas y la Bestia entre los monstruos.

- Mett te he dicho mil veces que soy como soy gracias a ti. Aunque los demás se piensen que soy una vampiresa amargada, en realidad soy infinitamente feliz a tu lado y no concibo un mundo sin ti. Eres la parte de mi ser que había perdido la noche en que me transformé y que recuperé cuando te encontré.

Pocas, muy pocas veces abría su corazón de aquel modo y siempre era a mi o a nuestra madre, Esme.

Iba a reprocharle, ya que por mucho que ella dijera, era el ser más bello del universo y todavía seguía sin explicarme como estaba a mi lado, pero sus labios rozaron los mios en uno de sus suaves pero rápidos y precisos movimientos. La pasión y las ganas fluyeron por sus labios y yo le respondí del mismo modo. Me apoyó sobre el coche mientras me seguía besando. Sabíamos perfectamente que las normas dadas por Carlisle no permitían perder el control con nuestras parejas en otro sitio que no fueran nuestras habitaciones, pero en aquel momento él había salido con Esme; Jasper y Alice tampoco estaban en casa. Era nuestra oportunidad y no la íbamos a desaprovechar.

Sonreímos casi al mismo tiempo ya que nos leímos la mente como muchas otras veces antes. No necesitábamos el don de Edward para hacerlo ya que la conexión entre ambos eran tan fuerte como para lograr aquello. La cogí en peso mientras ella me seguía besando y hundía sus dedos en mi corto pelo.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos para clavarlos en los suyos, Emmett me había dejado en el suelo de nuevo y me arrinconaba contra la pared de nuestra habitación. El tenía el control, y es que me era imposible no cedérselo en momentos como aquel en los que me sentía tan vulnerable, pero sabía que con él podía permitírmelo siempre que quisiera. Sus fuertes manos aferraron mis muñecas, que quedaron por encima de mi cabeza también apoyadas en la pared. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, mi clavícula, mi fría garganta…Un humano no podría entender como dos cuerpos como los nuestros, como témpanos de hielo, podían ser capaces de emitir tanto calor. Quise, por una vez, llevar las riendas de la situación y por ello quise soltarme de Emmett, pero tan pronto él se dio cuenta, me agarró con más fuerza. Estaba en su terreno y no había marcha atrás. Mi camiseta calló al suelo pocos segundos después y la suya no tardó mucho en acompañarla.

Estaba completamente sometida a él y a sus caprichos y eso me encantaba a la vez que deseaba que los roles se intercambiaran.

Las paredes temblaron, como de costumbre, ignorando la gruesa capa de hormigón con la que estaban revestidas las cuatro paredes del cuarto y que Carlisle había ordenado poner después de que Emmett y yo termináramos por desmoronar una de las nuestras poco después de instalarnos en la mansión, cuando eran simples paredes de ladrillo.

El cabecero de la cama vibraba con violencia a nuestro compás…

Mett seguía teniendo el control y yo sometida a el.

Cuando todo hubo terminado no fue por capricho propio sino porque nos percatamos de la voz de nuestro hermano y su novia humana en el porche de la casa. Muy oportunos.

Con toda la delicadeza del universo, Emmett me dedicó unas últimas caricias a las que yo respondí con besos.

Bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano y dedicándonos sonrisas elocuentes y pícaras. Cuando sus labios dibujaban la felicidad que sentía de una manera tan sincera como aquella era como si mi corazón pudiera ser capaz de latir de nuevo. Era su prisionero y, sin duda alguna, estaba sometido a su cariño, su delicadeza, su felicidad ligada a la mía…Llevaba unido y sometido a Rosalie Cullen desde el primer momento en que la había visto; yo, ese vampiro grandullón tenía una debilidad: ella.

La humana nos saludó y Emmett pronto se puso a hablar con ella. Mi hermano sonrió y nos dirigimos al salón. Odiaba que se pudiera meter en mi cabeza y era algo a lo que no me lograba acostumbrar del todo, pero de vez en cuando me daba exactamente igual ya que muchas veces me gustaría ser capaz de gritar al mundo mis sentimientos de una manera tan clara como Edward podía leerlos en mi mente, dictados por mi corazón. Sí, mis sentimientos, y sobre todo los que sentía hacia Mett.

Muchos pensaban que eso no sería posible en mí, los mismos que se sorprenderían al saber que era exclava de mis corazón y que este estaba sometido al gran amor que sentía por ese chico, mi otra mitad: el.


End file.
